


The Set-Up

by Tseecka



Series: Primeval100 [12]
Category: Primeval
Genre: 100-word challenge, Drabble, Gen, Loneliness, Mistrust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1845532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Challenge 12 - Friends</p><p>---</p><p>Nick doesn't understand why he's let these people in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Set-Up

He knows he'll regret all this one day.

Nick Cutter doesn't let people get close. Not after Helen. The closer they are, the more power they have.

The more they can hurt you.

Friends are a luxury he can't afford and a threat he can't ignore. So he's not really sure why his living room is full of people who are chatting and laughing and tipping back beer and in general just enjoying each other's company, or why he's doing all those things along with them. It's a fragile ecosystem that can be torn apart all too easily.

For once, he doesn't actually mind.


End file.
